ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Falcomon (Data Squad)
(En:) Steven Jay BlumDigimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Data Squad Character List |partner=Keenan Crier |gender=Male |rookie='Falcomon' |champion=Peckmon |ultimate=Crowmon |mega=Ravemon Beelzemon''Digimon World Data Squad'' |level7=Burst Mode |ultra=Ravemon Burst Mode }} is Keenan Crier's partner Digimon in Digimon Data Squad Appearance Description Falcomon is the partner of Keenan Crier and is a servant of . He has known Keenan since he was very young, and has a distrust of all humans other than Keenan. He and Keenan were protected by a female —who was destroyed—an act for which Falcomon believes humans are responsible. Years after this, he came to the human world on his own to try and return to the Digital World. In his second attempt, he showed great speed and prowess, until he was knocked out of the sky by Marcus Damon. He was nearly destroyed by , until Merukimon arrived to save him. He then returned to the digital world. He was reunited with Keenan, and joined his human partner in ambushing the members of DATS when they came to the Digital World. During his attack on the DATS members, he Digivolved Falcomon to . After this, Falcomon's next prominent act was to forge an unsteady alliance with the humans, in order to save Keenan from the virus that was afflicting him and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda. He led them to a place called Wanderer's Cape, where they were beset by a Blossomon sent by . Falcomon escaped with the vaccine and helped Keenan, but also helped to save Yoshino. He departed with his partner, conflicted in his thoughts about humanity. He and Keenan attacked again near Merukimon's lair only to be interrupted by a Mammothmon unleashed by Gotsumon. As was holding off Merukimon, Falcomon followed the DATS members (and the unconscious Keenan) back to the Real World. After Okuwamon attacks and Hagurumon takes over Dr. Crier's house, Falcomon fled with Keenan when Commander Sampson's superior Chief Hashiba appeared. Falcomon continues to help Keenan and DATS. After the fight against , Falcomon returns to the Digital World with the other Digimon. Attacks *'Scratch Smash': Uses the claws to scratch. * : is a play on words based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken"— being a common weapon associated with ninjas—implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken—in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack. Releases multiple shuriken at his opponents. * :Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun. Drops exploding bamboo cylinders on his enemies. Other forms The name "Falcomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Falcomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Notes and References Category:Digimon characters Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional corvids Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006